AN OLD MAN'S WISH
by dbzneon
Summary: Loosly based on hm64(rating might go up)jack deals with love, and friendship but mostly hate. I suck at summaries so just read it
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the game natusme does if you though I owned it I recommend you get some help. This is my first fic so please review and any helpful criticism accepted. This will not be the traditional harvest moon 64 story though it will be based on that world but with some changes.  
AN OLD MANS WISH  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Looking out over the rail Jack caught his first glimpse of land. At the very same moment the ferry's intercom bellowed, "We will be arriving at Flowerbud Village in fifteen minutes, all passengers prepare for arrival." Disrupted from his half daydream Jack got off the rail and returned inside the ship to gather his belongings and say good bye to his parents, well his mom at least. He doubted his father would even bother to wish him luck or say good bye at all. Not that Jack really cared what his father did. Thinking back to that horrible day one moth ago, he remembered the moment he had opened the letter.  
  
The letter telling him his beloved grandfather was dead. Even more shocking then that though was the news that in his grandfathers will, he had left the farm to Jack and not his father. He also recalled his fathers' reaction to all of this. For the first time in years Jack saw what appeared to be a sign of emotion on his fathers face and thought he was going to cry, only to seconds later see his father start to scream about how that stupid old fool father of his, left the farm to a freaking kid. Soon though his father started laughing, and saying it didn't matter anyways because Jack was still a kid, and because he had custody over him he could still sell the farm. Both Jack and his father had realized right away what his grandfather was trying to achieve by giving Jack the farm. He knew his coldhearted son would try and sell the farm and in a desperate bid to prevent this, he gave it to the one person he knew that would no mater what, never sell it. Soon though it was his father in surprise, as Jack himself began to laugh. Almost screaming at his father he said "unless you can sell a whole farm in two days father, I don't think you will be selling it at all." Watching his fathers confused look, Jack continued, "Don't you remember that I turn eighteen in two days, making me a legal adult and giving you no right to sell my farm." After a few seconds his father realized his son was right. "In that case what are you going to do with the farm?" his father asked in an angry tone. Jack was quite, he had never thought about it, he had been so busy in worrying about his father selling it, he had never thought about what to do with it if it wasn't sold. "I..I...I will take over the farm myself." Jack barely stuttered out. There was silence, half expecting his father to either laugh at him or yell at him he was shocked when his father simply said, "fine you leave in one month, I will give you enough money to get started but if you haven't restored the farm within two years, you sign it over to me so I can sell it. He couldn't believe his ears. His father walked out after that and soon could hear his mother screaming at his father after he told her about there little talk.  
  
A month later hear they were on the boat and about to land at Jacks new home. What would await him there he didn't know, at this point the only thing he could be sure of was that he was doing what his grandfather would have wanted him to and that all that mattered. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- So what do you think please review I need to no that even a few people would like to see this continued. Chapter 2 preview, Jack says good bye to his mother and arrives at his new home. 


	2. Cliff the drifter

AN OLD MAN'S WISH Chapter 2  
  
After a long sad good bye to his mother and nothing more then a small handshake from his father Jack was ready to face his new life, and stepped of the ferry. He watched as it pulled away and noticed his mother crying. He really hated doing this to his mother but it was the only thing he could do to save grandpa's farm.  
  
Jack looked up, it was already dark. Looking at his watch he realized it was almost midnight and decided to save exploring his new home for tomorrow and quickly followed the signs to his grandfather's farm. Walking Jack realized he was still thinking of it as grandpa's farm. He knew he must stop this and realize it was his now and his alone. The pressure of this was finally getting to him, but he didn't have time to think about it right now, he had to find the dam place before it got to late. At about half past midnight Jack stumbled into his new home. It was dark and Jack couldn't make out much but he could still tell the farm was a mess. He didn't bother looking around much though, because he knew he would have all day for that tomorrow. Making his way to the small house, he noticed a strange looking bird almost like a hawk or eagle perched on a tree nearby. Knowing this bird couldn't be native here he wondered what was up, but soon found the answer to his question as he opened the door, finding a body on the floor.  
  
At first Jack thought the body was dead but soon realized whoever it was, was sleeping. After some thought Jack attempted to wake the person but after no success by simply poking him resorted to screaming in his ear. This was a bad choice; the stranger startled the yell punched Jack right in the face. Dropping to the floor in pain Jack demanded to know who the hell was sleeping in his house. The stranger who appeared about jack's age looked startled to hear Jack call it his house. "Your house, I thought this place was vacant? I only got hear today and I have no money so I was going to sleep outside until I heard about a vacant farmhouse, and decided that was better then outside." the drifter said. "Well it was vacant up till now, its mine and I just moved in today" he said. Thinking whether he should be angry about having the drifter sleeping in his house or to halve pity on a poor homeless guy, Jacks nice side took over. "Well if you have no place to go, you can stay the night hear". Almost immediately perking up the stranger introduced himself as Cliff.  
  
Cliff: Wow I guess I am a lucky guy, some people would have turned me over to the cops.  
  
Jack: Well I figure were both new here so it be good for both of us to make some new friends fast.  
  
Cliff: Yea, guess so but really thanks a lot for this I am gonna try to get a job tomorrow so I can get some cash to get a room at the inn.  
  
Jack: It's no problem really especially since you seem to not mind the floor.  
  
Cliff: Oh that well I got used to sleeping outside and with that comes sleeping on hard ground so beds just seem way to soft for me.  
  
Jack: Well I guess that makes sense, kinda. BY the way is that your bird outside  
  
Cliff: You mean Cain yeah it's been just me and him for the last few years.  
  
Jack: Not to be rude but it's already two am and I had a long day so I really need sleep.  
  
Cliff: Oops sorry, well see you in the morning  
  
Jack awoke to the crow of what must have been a neighboring farms rooster. Slightly disoriented by waking up in a still strange house, Jack stumbled over Cliff getting up. The two young men decided to explore the town together and after some breakfast prepared to enter the town. 


	3. Two beauties and a fight

AN OLD MAN'S WISH Chapter 3  
  
I got my first review, so as I said hears a new chapter. Hopefully my writings starting to improve, and in honor of the review hears an extra long chapter.  
  
Disclaimer-don't own it, don't really want to own it(wish I owned Karen at least though) Natusme does so don't sue. NOW on with the story  
  
Jack and his new friend Cliff entered Flowerbud village for the first time, and for the first time Jack realized how small his new home was. He could almost see the whole thing from where he was standing. Jack was knocked out of his thoughts though when Cliff said  
  
Cliff: We should probably go over to the town hall and figure out what were going to do there  
  
Jack: I don't think a town this size even has a town hall.  
  
While talking the two bys were walking through town. Jack noticed a seed shop and made a mental note to go and pick up some supplies there before the end of the day. Moving into the residential area the boys notice what's appears to be at least from the mailbox the mayors house.  
  
Jack: Well I am sure the mayor would want to see us; in a town like this one new person moving in is big news, let alone two.  
  
Cliff: Why would the mayor care about some drifter moving in, you on the other hand just inherited this town's largest farm so I am sure he would want to meet you.  
  
Jack: So you're not coming in then?  
  
Cliff: No, I am going to look around some more and try to get a job somewhere. I'll come by the farm later, ok?  
  
Jack: OK, well see you later.  
  
After Cliff's departure Jack knocked on the mayor's door. Jack struggled to control his laughter at the site that met him at the door. To Jack it looked like a fat red wearing dwarf with a huge oversized mayor badge binned on him. Not noticing the boy chuckling the mayor quickly spoke up. "A new face in these parts is rare indeed, so I will assume you are the new owner of the farm" Jack answered, "That would be right." "Well in that case, come with me and will take a tour of the town!" This is going to be a long day Jack thought to himself after he followed after the red dwarf.  
  
MEANWHILE-  
  
It was getting late and Cliff was still jobless. He had actually been offered four jobs but had turned them all down. Why, because of those dam girls. The first place Cliff had gone had been called green ranch. Cliff liked animals so he thought this would be the perfect place for him, but that was until he met Ann. At first she had seemed nice enough, until Cliff noticed her obvious flirting. The girl acted like she was ready to jump cliff then and there. She of course immediately offered Cliff the job but Cliff didn't really want to be around a girl that was obsessed with him every day plus he had gotten a really scary look from what he assumed to be the girls brother. So he left the farm to look for another job.  
  
Cliff often had these effects on girls; do to his looks but never like this! Everywhere he went there was a girl nearly giving themselves to him. They all were flirting with him nonstop and all offered him jobs so fast it made his head spin. It must be the fact that it was a small town so any new guy was a big deal these combined with his looks must have driven them all insane. Cliff didn't like it not one bit. He had been in this town all day and hadn't met one sane person around his age save for Jack of course. It was getting dark and he noticed everyone seemed to be headed for what appeared to be the local bar. Deciding this might be his last chance to get a job he entered.  
  
BACK TO JACK-  
  
After the 7 hour!! tour ended, Jack had met every single living sole in the town. Though the tour was boring he decided at least the people in the town were nice enough. Only one though really caught his eye and her name was Popuri. When he had entered the seed shop he immediately noticed this pink haired beauty. It was here reaction to him though that really got to him. After seeing him she said "oh my god, to new hot boys in one day!!" Realizing what she had said she quickly left but the damage was done, Jack knew she found him good looking and he would definitely remember that little fact for later.  
  
It was night now and Jack saw Cliff headed towards the bar. He decided to head there two and entered to find a very interesting seen.  
  
Karen: What to you mean your going to give him the job, don't I do enough, I don't need any help!  
  
Bartender :{a/n I forgot this guys name any help would be appreciated} Listen Karen you aren't hear every night and even when you are you could really use some help and this guy can also help run the inn not just the bar, so I am hiring him and that's final!  
  
Karen: Why you ungrateful jerk, this guy looks like he just some drifter anyways, why the hell would you hire him?!  
  
Bartender: Well I am Karen whether you like it or not and I think you should go home and get some rest now, Cliff hear will take over for the day.  
  
Karen: Fine but this isn't finsished.  
  
Storming off, Jack gets his first look at her and realizes she to is beautiful, but in a different way then Popori is. Despite wanting to talk to her, he decides this isn't the best time. Remembering from the tour that she lives at the vineyard, he decides to stop bye their tomorrow. For now he had to talk to his only friend in this place and figure out what the hell just happened.  
  
Cliff again-  
  
Karen: Fine but this isn't finsished.  
  
That was the last words she said before she gave Cliff a look that would send daggers through the average guys heart, but Cliff was to busy staring at her to notice. Every girl hear had thrown themselves at him but this one was different. This one seemed to almost hate him. Getting one last look at his dream girl, Cliff decided he would stay in this town longer then he had planned.  
  
Longest chapter yet!!! Both jack and cliff like Karen could this eventually destroy the friendship. And what about Popuri?? Find out next time. Next chapter will be put up as soon as I get two new reviewers. 


End file.
